


開心起來嘛

by rosebison



Category: Football RPF, Manchester City - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Manchester City
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebison/pseuds/rosebison
Summary: 2015-2016賽季。一些治癒用的小段子，除了最後一章皆為歡樂友情向。





	1. 阿kun與下雨天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喜歡下雨的Kun和不喜歡下雨的喜娃的故事。

又下雨了。  
席爾瓦挫敗的抓著自己半乾的瀏海。

沐浴更衣完畢，已經是訓練結束半個多小時的事了。走出city football academy，無須仰望天空，灰暗的烏雲早已佈滿了曼徹斯特的天際線。  
不過數十秒的時間，毛毛細雨如約來臨。

 

潮濕的青草氣味充斥著鼻腔，腥得令人眼睛酸疼，停車場的水泥地沾染水氣變成了沉重的深灰色，與同樣晦暗的天色相映成趣。

 

雖然已經是來到英格蘭的第五個年頭，與陽光普照的家鄉截然不同的氣候依舊讓西班牙人困擾不已。皺著眉頭尋找自己的車位，冷風吹來，被雨沫打濕的皮膚瞬間起了一陣雞皮疙瘩。

 

「唔……。」不悅地縮起身子，席爾瓦眉頭間的皺褶更深了。

 

冰涼的手指在牛仔褲口袋中掏著，然而就連鑰匙圈都在和自己作對，金屬片們硬生生地卡在布料皺折中拒絕露出頭來。

 

西班牙人到這裡心情已經差到了極點，猛然一拉，不知道是勾破了那裡，車鑰匙呼地一聲飛出了掌心，直直滑進了車底。

 

「嘖……！」欲速則不達，席爾瓦晦氣地趴下身伸長手臂，準備從車下掏回鑰匙。

 

就在這時。

 

「怎麼了？車子拋錨了嗎？」

 

熟悉的柔軟嗓音自身後響起，背景音效是招搖的超高馬力引擎與輪胎煞車聲。

 

用指尖勾住鑰匙圈一口氣拉回來，席爾瓦起身面對來者。

 

「……Kun。」

 

出聲呼喚自己的人果然是開著黑色Lamborghini的阿奎羅。

 

「怎麼了？一臉不開心……。」看見一臉烏雲的席爾瓦，原本笑得無比燦爛的阿根廷人露出了擔心的表情。

 

「發生了什麼事啦？」

 

「虧你還能笑得出來，這種鬼天氣…。」

 

「哎，天氣？天氣很好呀～」睜大自己一雙烏溜溜的眼珠，曼城的當家射手一臉無辜。

 

「下雨很冷。」

 

「總比下雪好啊。」阿奎羅滿臉的誠懇。

 

「沒有人會喜歡下雨天的。」

 

「怎麼會呢？我最喜歡下雨啦！」咧嘴甜笑，明明是個成年人了卻還有股少年的可愛朝氣。

 

「雨的聲音最好聽了，多舒服～」

 

席爾瓦覺得自己幾乎能從阿奎羅燦爛的笑容中見到潘帕斯草原的陽光。

 

「…你說好就好吧。」

 

「David開心起來嘛～」知道對方只是在鬧小彆扭，阿根廷人朝隊友招招手，掀開另邊車門。

 

「等等再打電話叫人拖走吧，我可以載你回去喔！附贈兜風～」

 

當然，席爾瓦的車子並沒有壞，但他現在不想點破。

 

「……。」

 

突然了解為什麼對方能夠忍受曼徹斯特缺乏陽光的天氣……畢竟他本人就是顆溫暖的小太陽。

 

席爾瓦的表情不知不覺緩和下來。

 

「你只是自己想要玩車吧…。」

 

「嘿嘿，難得今天路況好自己開車嘛…怎樣，上來嗎？」

 

「呵…你停車罰單還接得不夠嗎？」雖然嘴上這麼說，西班牙人的身體卻理所當然的爬上了副駕駛座。

 

「駕駛技術真令人擔心。」

 

「多開幾次就會進步啦～」

 

「正好，那就順便繞個小圈去吃晚餐吧。」

 

「哎！還強制帶上約會嗎？」

 

「我會付錢的。」

 

「哈哈哈，既然你都這麼說了，真拿你沒辦法～～」

 

隨著兩人開心的嘻笑聲，拉風的黑色跑車快速跑遠。

 

雨，漸漸的停了。

 

【阿kun與下雨天 - END】


	2. 納瓦斯與衣櫃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 由飛鳥提供八卦，關於納瓦斯神奇的衣櫃的故事，受害者席爾瓦。

一個手滑，使用到一半的古龍水瓶蓋飛了半天高。

 

「啊……！」

 

接觸到揮發性液體的皮膚一陣冰涼，胸前一片淡褐色暈染開來。

 

因為一時不察，席爾瓦不小心將古龍水給灑在了身上。潑濺出來的濃烈香氣瞬間在更衣室中瀰漫開來，首當其衝的，自然是坐在旁邊的納瓦斯。

 

靈敏的感覺到異常濃厚的香味，正在擦頭髮的瘦小安達魯西亞人轉過身來。

 

「David，你有沒有聞到……啊，你的上衣！」

 

「不好意思，打翻古龍水了…。」

 

無奈的脫下上衣，淡褐色的污漬已經擴散到領口，轉眼間即將佔領前胸印著的小熊圖案。

 

「…看來是不能穿了。」挫敗的皺起眉頭。雖然贊助商提供的衣服是免費的，就這麼毀了件新衣服也是怪讓人心疼的。

 

「哎啊…那這樣David你要怎麼回家才好？」歪頭，納瓦斯瞇起天藍色的眼睛認真地替隊友擔心起來。

 

「呃……。」

 

就在席爾瓦盤算要出去和設備組要件曼城便服時，身旁的西班牙同胞像是有了什麼主意，出聲叫住了他。

 

「啊，David等我一下喔～我剛好有多帶一件。」

 

「咦？」雖然很想叫他不用這麼麻煩，然而難得對方這麼主動，席爾瓦竟一時之間接不上話。

 

納瓦斯轉身，開始在他那可以比擬異次元的衣櫃中搜索。安達魯西亞人細細的手臂在櫃子裡掏呀掏的，令人不禁聯想起在雪地中挖掘存糧的小兔子。

 

「呀，找到了！」沒過多久，藍眼青年柔柔的歡呼聲就從衣櫃深處傳來。「…就是這個。」

 

納瓦斯將自己掏出來的那坨疑似白襯衫的布團在空中快速甩了兩下，轉眼間現出了原本衣服的形狀。

 

「給你～」

 

那件奇蹟般自衣櫃中出土的白T恤被主人興高采烈地交給了目瞪口呆的席爾瓦。納瓦斯天藍色的眼珠子亮晶晶的，似乎打從心裡為自己終於能幫上同伴的忙而非常開心。

 

「……謝謝。」看著好友這麼漂亮的笑容，席爾瓦說不出拒絕的話。

 

「呵呵呵…♪」納瓦斯軟綿綿的輕笑聲有種讓人心靈也柔軟下來的神奇效果。

 

席爾瓦並不是會介意借用友人物品的類型，於是他在一旁納瓦斯期待目光的催促下，從善如流地套上了借來的白T恤。

 

 

「……………………呃。」

 

大事不妙。

 

或許該說，當席爾瓦睹見了那件衣服領口的『age 13』時，他的心中就已經有了萬事休矣的覺悟。

 

「嗯，很好看喔！真是太好了David~~」看見好友穿上自己借給他的衣服度過難關，納瓦斯開心的原地跳躍。

 

「嗯，謝謝……。」小心翼翼的不敢大力呼吸，席爾瓦的聲量是原本的30%。

 

席爾瓦的腦子無意識的重複著幾個字串。  
緊。  
好緊。  
超級緊。

 

這衣服根本不是席爾瓦的尺寸……長度是對的，但寬度不是。

 

低頭，胸前的米奇印花似乎比原主人穿著的時候漲了1.5倍。

 

「…………。」

 

雖然知道納瓦斯是精瘦型的，沒想到兩人的體格竟然實際上差了這麼多。尤其是胸部，強烈的壓迫感嚴重限制了胸前十分有肉的加納利人的呼吸，不過一會兒的功夫席爾瓦就已經累得滿頭大汗。

 

總而言之，現在已經不能脫下來了，不能讓一片好心的納瓦斯難過。自己必須穿著這件衣服盡快離開，然後脫掉。

 

「那，我先回家了………。」力圖鎮定的席爾瓦蹲下身，抓起了自己落在腳邊的包包。

 

大概是幻覺，自己耳中好像聽到了衣服纖維被繃到了極限的拉扯聲？

 

「……咦？我們今晚不是約好要一起去吃飯的嗎？」

 

西班牙同胞第二次叫住了他，一臉失望。

 

「呃……！」糟糕，好像還真有這麼回事。

 

 

想到之後的西班牙大餐，席爾瓦不禁眼前一黑。

 

【納瓦斯與衣櫃 - END】


	3. 丁丁與貓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 當時剛來曼城的丁丁迷路了的故事。

德布勞內覺得自己陷入了危機。

 

「呃……我剛剛是不是有經過這裡了？」

 

左看看…天藍色的。  
右看看…也是天藍色的。

 

這個充滿球隊標誌性色彩的足球園區佔地實在太廣了，周圍的景色自己好像有來過又好像沒來過，不管怎麼看都很陌生，完全沒有印象。

 

早知道剛剛不該婉拒工作人員同行帶路的邀請，硬要自己走到下個攝影棚的…。

 

「糟糕，迷路了……。」

 

就在德布勞內認真的考慮要打手機求救時，一陣奇妙的聲音吸引了迷路中的薑黃青年的注意

 

『喵～～』

 

「嗯？」

 

一直白黃色相間的長毛貓不知什麼時候跑到了自己腳邊。

 

「啊，是貓……。」

 

看到主動和自己打招呼的喵星人，愛貓一族的德布勞內不自覺地蹲下身子，盡量與貓兒的視線平行以便回禮。

 

「你好呀，我是Kevin…你好嗎？」

 

『咪……』長毛貓兒端正的坐下，一臉悠閒地望著薑黃青年。

 

「你是這裡的工作人員養的貓嗎？」德布勞內這麼說著，忍不住伸出了手。

 

令人意外的，這隻貓沒有躲避來自陌生人的撫摸，反而心安理得地低下頭讓對方搓揉自己毛茸茸的頭顱。

 

『喵嗚~~』舒服的瞇起雙眼，這隻神秘的長毛貓似乎很滿意眼前人類輕重適中的手勁。

 

「哈哈，喜歡抓抓頭嗎？」如此友善的貓兒可不常見，比利時球星原本迷路的慌張心情彷彿獲得了舒緩。

 

『咪——』得到了肯定的答案。

 

苦笑，德布勞內不禁取笑起迷路中還有閒情逗貓的自己。

 

「唉，貓先生啊，我不小心在這裡迷路了，你能幫幫我嗎？」

 

『喵～』彷彿是聽懂了友善人類的請求，長毛的黃白貓兒起身，頭也不回地從對方膝蓋間穿過，奔向比利時人來時的方位。

 

「啊，等等…！」

 

沒想太多，德布勞內下意識地朝貓兒消失的方向追去，可惜久蹲的膝蓋瞬間發麻，當自己小心翼翼的從地上重新爬起時，黃白兩色的靈巧身影已經越過了轉角，杳然無蹤。

 

還來不及感嘆自己和這隻友善貓兒的緣分之短，熟悉的身影映入德布勞內眼簾。

 

一線隊球員專屬的訓練裝、雄壯的背影、威武的步伐，最重要的，是那顆巧克力色的大頭…。

 

「啊！Vinny！」終於見到救星，德布勞內連忙出聲呼喚對方。

 

巧克力色的大額頭察覺到同伴的呼喚，轉過身來。

 

「……Kevin？你怎麼會在這裡？」

 

果然是孔帕尼，見到國家隊兼新球隊的隊長，德布勞內心中的大石終於放了下來。

 

「那個，本來是想去第一攝影棚錄專訪的，但是…。」

 

「啊，迷路了嗎？的確這裡對新來的人而言是太大了點呢…。」球場下文質彬彬的曼城隊長露出理解的苦笑。

 

「嗯，要不是剛才追貓回到了這裡，我現在還在後面繞圈圈吧。」搔頭，這份因禍得福的好運讓德布勞內有些五味雜陳。

 

「貓？真難得啊，搬來之後還沒在基地看過貓呢。」孔帕尼環繞四周想找出隊友口中的野貓的蹤影。

 

「那是隻很親切、很有氣質的長毛貓呢。」

 

「這附近長毛貓挺少見…應該不是野貓吧。」

 

「是隻白黃兩色、眼睛橄欖綠色的公貓，看上去有些年紀了，挺健康的樣子，感覺應該是有飼主吧。」

 

「…黃白兩色，綠色眼睛的長毛貓？」孔帕尼的表情有些僵住，彷彿聽見什麼不可思議的話。

 

「應該吧，剛才還有摸摸他…你這麼問我也有點沒把握了。」

 

「……不，應該只是湊巧吧………」高大的比利時人低聲地自言自語。

 

「Vinny？」不知隊長糾結的理由，德布勞內皺起他薑黃色的眉毛，不知所措。

 

暫停10秒後，孔帕尼鄭重其事地抓住隊友肩膀，一臉正經的詢問。

 

「Kevin，你……知道Wimblydon嗎？」

 

「不知道，怎麼了？」

 

「…………。」孔帕尼嚴肅的皺起眉頭。

 

「…………？」德布勞內也困惑的皺起眉頭。

 

「呵，沒什麼…那是隻挺能幹的貓喔。」片刻，至今為止都繃著臉的曼城隊長終於笑開了。

 

「哎？第一次聽到呢……。」

 

「下次有機會帶你去看他的照片，剛好我也有點想他了呢。」

 

「好的！我很期待喔。」與貓兒有關的話題德布勞內可是都相當的樂意。

 

順著正確的道路，兩名比利時人笑著走遠了。

 

悄然無聲地，一道白黃色的小小身影穿過兩人的腳下，消失在迴廊盡頭。

 

 

【丁丁與貓-END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於城貓Wimblydon的介紹：  
> 官網 （https://www.mcfc.co.uk/news/features/2011/june/city-at-wimbledon-wimblydon-the-cat）  
> 每日郵報（http://www.dailymail.co.uk/sport/football/article-2340995/Manchester-City-mourning-Carrington-cat-Wimblydon-passes-away.html）


	4. 納鴨與一個人看家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 從納鴨ins的某篇更新延伸出來的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 納鴨Home alone（https://www.instagram.com/p/7yUxfnSTJD/?taken-by=samnasri8）

『我今天一個人在家喔！快來吧～』

 

訓練結束後，納斯里傳了這樣的一封簡訊。  
於是乎，十五分鐘後，心猿意馬的圖雷就站在了隊友家的大門口。

 

叮咚！  
高大的科特迪瓦人重重按下門鈴。

 

感覺像是等了一輩子，雖然30秒前傳了封訊息告知納斯里自己已經到了門口，然而對方的狀態依然顯示未讀，真讓人著急。

 

「…Samir，是我。」

 

「來了～」

 

電子鎖解開的聲音，來應門的白皙法國青年穿著一身說不出名字的潮牌服飾站在門後，滿面春風。

 

「Yaya你來啦，比我預計的快好多。」納斯里笑得露出上下兩排牙齦肉，顯然心情極佳。

 

「嗯…。」圖雷緊張得不知如何應話。

 

來自小王子的邀請，當然是分秒必爭。

 

「喔、糟糕，我怎麼讓客人在門外站著呢？」驚覺兩人繼續站在大門抬槓的話會驚動警衛，快速地完成見面擁抱禮，屋主趕緊招呼貴賓進門。

 

「請進、請進，我的兄弟，就當作自己家…。」

 

順著裝潢華麗的玄關迴廊前進，帶路的法國人腳步歡脫又輕快。

 

「Yaya，你有帶過夜的衣服嗎？」就在即將到達客廳前，納斯里輕描淡寫的問。

 

「我…沒有…。」比起忐忑不安的自己，圖雷簡直不敢相信對方的從容悠哉。

 

「喔～是嗎？今天可能會玩到比較晚呢……。」主人拖著曖昧的語尾進入室內。

 

「比較晚…？！」聽到過夜，圖雷的內心不禁更加七上八下起來。

 

「吶～我回房裡去拿些『好玩的東西』，等我一下好吧？」

 

「當、當然…。」

 

咚咚咚的腳步聲跑遠了…沒過多久，隨著沈重了不少的咚咚聲，一臉躍躍欲試的曼城中場帶著還套著一層包裝紙的大箱子回到了客廳。

 

「Yaya！閉上眼睛，有驚喜給你喔！」頑皮地將根本大到自己身體擋不住的包裝盒推到身後，納斯里故作神秘的指示大個子夥伴閉上雙眼。

 

「…準備好了嗎？」

 

「我…好了！」慎重其事的閉上眼，深呼吸一口氣，圖雷覺得自己在幸福的雲端。

 

前方傳來了包裝紙被拆開來的聲音，科特迪瓦人覺得自己像回到了20歲，渾身精力、壯志凌雲！

 

「一！二！三—————

 

「Samir！我———

 

 

「登登～～你看！最新的F*FA 16豪華特典版，市場上都還沒有鋪貨的，我特地讓遊戲公司給我先寄來啦！」

 

「………誒？」

 

遊戲？

 

定睛一瞧，對方懷中那巨大的紙盒上標著遊戲商標以及一台客制了外殼的遊戲主機圖案，仔細閱讀的話裡面似乎還同捆著兩隻特典手把來著……。

 

「………。」好玩的指的原來是電玩遊戲嗎……。

 

「嘻嘻～球員數值當然也特別編輯過了！我的！殿堂級的特製卡片，綜合評價95～」彷彿是十分得意於自己與遊戲公司的交流成果，納斯里一臉愉悅的揮舞著包裝盒和附上的說明單，剛好錯過了隊友微妙的呆愣表情。

 

「當然也幫你客製化了一張喔！你看～非洲之王，丫丫圖雷！」

 

「………。」Ultimate team Legends，是給退休的球星的吧？

 

「最重要的是————」完全錯過了夥伴奇妙的惆悵反應，納斯里七手八腳地拆開紙盒，掏出了埋在豪華背板上的遊戲片。

 

「…我們兩個專屬的特！製！封！面！」

 

納斯里鄭重其事地翻過遊戲片盒子舉高高，只見封面上原本的代言人梅西與格里茲曼換成了自己與圖雷。

 

「既然你上次說不想當叛徒玩曼市德比，這次我用馬賽，你用巴塞隆納，咱倆好好分出勝負！」跳上沙發，膚色白皙的法國青年一把攬過好友的肩膀。

 

「今晚來戰他個通宵！！」

 

「…………。」  
「…………。」  
「…………。」

 

 

「………噗。」忍俊不住的是圖雷。

 

「誒？」納斯里困惑的歪頭，這和預想中的反應不一樣啊。

 

「噗哈哈哈哈哈！！嘻嘻嘻～～哈哈哈！」終於理解自己的驚天大誤會，科特迪瓦人如釋重負的大聲爆笑，笑得上氣不接下氣。

 

「原來是電玩遊戲啊！哈哈哈哈～～～」

 

「幹嘛啊？什麼事這麼好笑……？」搞不清好夥伴突然大爆笑的理由，納斯里站在原地不知所措。

 

「啊、不…哈哈，只是感覺…哈哈哈！自己好像又回到了20歲呢！」由於太過用力，圖雷忍不住笑出了幾滴生理性的眼淚。

 

「呃、玩個遊戲就可以回到20歲還真方便啊…。」與此相對，納斯里依舊一臉半信半疑。

 

「不不，我是認真的！」深怕自尊心比天高的馬賽小王子覺得自己是在反諷，圖雷將還有些困窘的隊友拉入懷中，給了他一個有力又溫暖的抱抱。

 

「…謝謝你，我的小兄弟。」

 

「這沒什麼啊。」俏皮的眨眨眼，法蘭西青年抬頭對上滿面笑容的科特迪瓦人，同樣笑出了自己那口大白牙。

 

「小事一樁，我親愛的大兄弟！」

 

 

【納鴨與一個人在家-END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附錄：  
> 「話說回來，Yaya，你剛剛為什麼一副準備要脫褲子的樣子…？」  
> 「呃…………。」


	5. 納瓦斯與絨毛抱枕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 席爾瓦與納瓦斯温馨的床上故事。

決戰杜賽爾多夫的前夜寧靜而肅殺，然而有道奇特的聲響打斷了席爾瓦的個人休息時間。

 

咚咚咚。  
是有些急促但並不粗魯的敲門聲，似乎還隱約聽見了熟悉的呼喚聲。

 

「…誰啊？」

 

因為飯店樓層已經被球隊給整個包下，沒有甚麼安全上的疑慮，席爾瓦沒想太多的就應了門。

 

「David，我可以進來嗎？」

 

映入眼簾的是抱著枕頭與一坨隨身盥洗物品的納瓦斯。

 

「…………。」

 

嗯，果然。

 

「David…？」矗立在門口的瘦小西班牙人有些拘謹的問道，冰藍色的美麗瞳孔閃著水光，又長又濃密的烏黑睫毛楚楚可憐地搧動著。

 

席爾瓦心如止水。

 

「你…有記得帶自己房間的鑰匙吧？」

 

「嗯！我保證這次不會再被鎖在門外了。」七手八腳的從自己裝得鼓鼓的褲袋掏出房卡，當事者一臉得意。

 

「我們今晚一起睡吧 ♪」

 

「…………。」

 

席爾瓦實在好想知道這人到底做過多少次這樣的事情，受害者們第一次聽見納瓦斯的『一起睡』請求的時候又是怎樣的表情…。

 

總之，要是不讓他進來的話，席爾瓦總覺得眼前這名耿直的西班牙同胞會咚咚咚地衝去EDS西班牙甜菜們的房間『一起睡』。雖然自己對隊上的媒體公關能耐很有信心，這種新聞傳出去還真不知道會被英倫狗仔隊給寫成什麼樣子。

 

…別說是純樸的安達魯西亞鄉親會有什麼反應，首先祖國首都某位新任皇馬隊長就會氣得炸成煙花吧…。

 

席爾瓦微微將頭探出房間門口，確認左右兩邊走廊沒有目擊者。

 

｢唉……進來吧。」大勢已去，側身讓出能讓嬌小安達魯西亞人鑽過的空隙，席爾瓦已經做好自己今晚又會不得安寧的覺悟。

 

｢謝謝David！」

 

露出彷彿能讓全世界的花朵都綻放的美麗笑容，納瓦斯蹦跳著鑽進了小夥伴的房間，一屁股彈坐到正中央的大床上，沿路灑了滿地的衣服雜物…包括那張10秒前還信誓旦旦地說會好好保管的房卡。

 

「……。」默默撿起慘遭主人遺棄的房卡，席爾瓦不動聲色地塞進自己口袋裡。

 

等明天早上這名迷糊的安達魯西亞人又被鎖在自己門外時再送還給他吧。

 

自知明日歐冠對陣門興的客場戰鬥不容失敗，身負重任曼城中場們也沒有浪費時間在瑣事上。看著配上西語字幕的好萊塢電影，兩名西班牙人輪流沖完澡爬上床（納瓦斯毫無懸念的忘了帶沐浴乳只好借用席爾瓦的），按照慣例抽出平板打了幾場飛行棋後（席爾瓦輾壓式的勝利），睡意終於湧上兩顆已經好好運動了一番的小腦袋。

 

調整好枕頭位置、拉好棉被，然而由於體型關係，並排著躺在床上的兩名小個子選手並不會覺得擁擠。

 

就在此時，納瓦斯像是不經意地打開話匣子。

 

「下週就是國家隊比賽了。」

 

｢……是呢。」愣了半秒，席爾瓦轉頭瞧了眼對方，然而身旁那張好看的側臉似乎只是在微笑。

 

「有時候也會想念22號呢。」頓了一下，藍眼睛的青年柔柔地笑出聲來。「真希望能再穿上西班牙的球衣和大家一起踢球。」

 

瞪著頭頂的天花板，席爾瓦有些不忍心去看對方現在的表情。

 

誰都看得出來的，對方這些日子在場上近乎偏執的努力表現，很大部分是為了再次入選國家隊而做的最後一搏吧…。

 

「…好好表現的話教練會看到的。」

 

｢真好玩，Sese也跟David說一樣的話喔。」

 

｢這是很自然的吧，別想太多好好踢就是。」

 

說到拉莫斯，當年在確認納瓦斯要轉會曼城後，拉莫斯還眼泛淚光地扯著自己講了一晚上的『如何照顧納瓦斯』全課程，從怎麼帶領他和其他隊友相處到出征客場時要怎麼陪伴對方都講了一遍，簡直恨不得能寫一部500頁說明書給席爾瓦帶回曼徹斯特好好研讀的模樣。

 

『Jesus他怕黑怕寂寞，可以的話客場晚上要陪著他讓他睡個好覺啊。』同是賽維利亞出品的熱情青年激動的幾乎要把隊友整個人拎起來。

 

『David你一定要好好疼惜Jesus呀！他、他就跟我的弟弟一樣…！』

 

…真正的弟弟還沒有這麼麻煩呢。

 

「…呵。」想到這裡，席爾瓦不禁笑出聲來。

 

「David你在笑甚麼啊？」身旁的小夥伴沒頭沒腦的愉悅起來，納瓦斯只能瞪大著充滿困惑的冰藍色眼睛。

 

「沒甚麼，快睡吧。」

 

攏攏被子確定兩個人都有足夠的空間後，房間主人掩飾心虛地關上了燈。

 

黑暗降臨房間沒過幾秒，預期中的小小身軀果然黏呼呼地貼了過來，席爾瓦毫不意外地感覺到納瓦斯對自己頭髮亂揉一通的賊手。

 

「呵呵，David軟綿綿毛茸茸的～」

 

「再說我真的要趕你出去了。」祥裝發怒的席爾瓦用手指督督小夥伴平坦的胸以示警告，這人還真把自己當抱枕了。

 

「……況且我刮鬍子還比你勤勞呢。」

 

「嘻嘻……好啦不會再說了。」胸前被席爾瓦的無影手戳得發癢，納瓦斯嘻嘻哈哈地縮成了一團。

 

「哼。」他真心覺得比起自己的肉肉，納瓦斯的輕笑聲才是全曼徹斯特最軟綿綿的東西。

 

令人安心的黑暗中，暖呼呼的身體再度縮到了席爾瓦胸前。

 

「晚安～David。」納瓦斯柔柔的呢喃聲自頸間響起。

 

「明天的比賽我們都要加油喔～」

 

「…嗯。」

 

在迷迷糊糊墜入夢鄉之前，席爾瓦覺得其實有個這樣的弟弟也不壞。

 

 

【納瓦斯與絨毛抱枕—END】


	6. 薩巴與迷你薩巴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 隊上右後衛的兩個Pablo的故事，當時還在EDS的Maffeo甚至還沒外租。

從英國曼徹斯特到德國杜賽爾多夫，雖然並不算很長的航程，全副武裝出征的藍月眾將心理所承受的壓力卻是主場時所無法比擬。

 

與一線隊的賽程同步，同樣要對陣門興青年隊的u19青年軍們也一同乘上了這個班機，由於空位還剩了幾個，就著照顧晚輩的立場，薩巴萊塔特地將小將馬菲歐叫去了自己旁邊的座位…就讓老鄉奧塔門迪去對付無時無刻像蟲子一樣亂動的過動青年阿奎羅吧。

 

同樣待過西班牙人又同樣擔任右後衛，命運還湊巧的賦予了兩人同樣的名字，共同話題特別多的薩巴萊塔與馬菲歐一路聊得非常開心。就在他們談到關於增加肌肉後如何在力量與速度間重新找尋平衡的議題時，一旁不甘寂寞的阿根廷前鋒突然出聲呼喚。

 

「…喂，Pablo！」

 

「啊？」  
「嗯？」

 

兩名Pablo齊刷刷的轉向阿奎羅。

 

「唉嘿～好角度！」

 

喀嚓。  
相機快門聲同一時間自阿根廷前鋒手中的手機傳來。

 

「你在幹嘛？」被相機快門稍稍嚇到的薩巴萊塔起身問道。

 

「欸嘿嘿，沒事呀～」手指在螢幕上縮放了幾次確認相片沒有照糊掉，阿奎羅抬頭笑得露出一口白牙。

 

「只是想拍一下你們倆的照片嘛，你看你們兩個Pablo長得好像呀～多有趣～想帶回去給Benjamin看啊。」

 

「……喔？」皺眉，從小就給這群人帶隊的小薩隊可不會這麼容易就被呼嚨過去。

 

「真的！同個角度的時候真的好像呢…你和mini Zaba。」身旁的奧塔門迪連忙補充，同樣一臉詭異的笑意。

 

「……。」依舊是無法令人放心的眼神，不過一時之間也摸不清這兩人葫蘆裡賣的是什麼藥，薩巴萊塔只能悻悻然地又坐回位置上。

 

回到位置，沒過幾分鐘後兩名阿根廷人就圍成了旁人無法窺視的小圈圈，一齊對著手機指指點點，不知是在討論什麼無敵吸引人的內容。

 

「……這個我有用過…用手指塗一下就行…。」  
「…還是這個？…看起來…比較多……。」  
「…示範畫面都是騙人的，還是這個評價高…。」  
「好吧好吧，那就先下載這兩個……。」

 

看起來兩人是在討論要下載什麼手機Apps？雖然說在飛機上下載些小遊戲來打發時間再普通不過，薩巴萊塔卻感到一股莫名的不安……。

 

沒過幾分鐘，嘻嘻哈哈的聲音更大聲了。

 

「…這個棒……！」  
「嘻嘻嘻，沒想到…好厲害…！」  
「就這樣…送出！」

 

縮成一團聊得熱火朝天，圍著手機的阿奎羅與奧塔門迪為了壓低笑聲忍得幾乎全身發抖。

 

阿根廷右後衛覺得就快壓抑不住自己的好奇心了。

 

「……噗！」突然間，後排的德米凱利斯發出一陣壓抑的噴笑。「呵呵呵……。」

 

沒過幾秒，像是什麼傳染病一樣，旁邊座位的卡巴列羅也發出了詭異的笑聲。

 

「咦？……哈哈哈哈哈…。」

 

同一時間，似乎也對兩名年長阿根廷人的奇特動靜感興趣，坐在前一排的哈特站起身來轉向隊友。

 

「嗯？你們怎麼了？」

 

還來不及追蹤守門員的下一步反應，前方的兩名西班牙小個子選手也有了反應。

 

「喔！……呼呼……David你起來一下！」軟綿綿的輕笑聲是納瓦斯發出來的。

 

「……………噗！…呵呵呵…。」隔了幾秒鐘，席爾瓦低調的呵呵聲就從旁邊的椅背後發了出來。

 

薩巴萊塔不安的四處張望。

 

「…喔！哇喔！」詭異的歡樂氣息傳播得更快了，隨著哈特高調的怪笑聲，前後左右的人們都開始陷入某種謎樣的愉悅中。

 

「嘻嘻嘻……！」斯特林笑得攤在了椅背上。

 

「呼……。」德布勞內也開始偷笑，背景是一臉慈愛地抿著嘴的克拉羅夫。

 

「呀哈哈哈哈…！」「嘿嘿嘿…！」費爾南迪尼奧與費爾南多笑得滾成一團。襯著機艙另頭同樣笑開花的法國幫，巧克力軍團的大家變得更難以分辨了。

 

骨牌效應般，噴笑的浪潮一路向後席捲到了工作人員區與青年隊的區域。終於察覺自己被隔離在這陣笑料外的馬菲歐不安地站起身來四處張望，以求助的眼神望向前輩。

 

「……怎麼回事？」

 

「不曉得，我這就去問問。」

 

就在這時，輕微的訊息通知震動響起，是馬菲歐的手機。  
沒想太多就抽出手機的西班牙少年在看到訊息的瞬間進入了石化狀態。

 

「………！」

 

EDS的隊友賈西亞傳了張圖片給馬菲歐，配上一整排笑哭了的顏文字小臉。

 

…是剛才那張薩巴萊塔和馬菲歐一同望向阿奎羅的照片，只不過是兩人交換了臉的改圖：  
童山濯濯的馬菲歐身旁坐著一頭濃密褐髮的薩巴萊塔，標題大書『薩巴與迷你薩巴』

 

「這個是……。」當事者之一的西班牙少年無奈地望向前輩。

 

「………。」薩巴萊塔一時之間無言以對。

 

如果只是改圖的話還沒什麼特別之處，最令人無奈的是……換了臉之後的兩人竟然看起來無比和諧，簡直就像自己小時候的照片以及馬菲歐20年後的樣子……。

 

事到如今，改圖的兇手是誰已經很明瞭了。

 

「…kun！！！」

 

阿根廷右後衛的怒吼聲響徹整個頭等艙。經過改圖年輕了十歲的自己姑且不論，活生生成了禿頂的花樣年華少年說不定要心靈受創啊！！

 

「你剛剛特地給我們拍照就是為了這種事情嗎？！」

 

『哈哈哈哈哈哈～～～！』一瞬間，知道當家前鋒的惡作劇終於東窗事發的眾人也大聲爆笑出來，包括明明應該是共犯的奧塔門迪。

 

「呀！」自知理虧的阿奎羅抱著手機縮了起來，畫面還停留在照片修圖apps上，似乎對自己的大作很是得意，觀賞得停不下來。

 

「…這麼快就被發現了？！」

 

「聖誕節送我假髮就算了，不可以欺負小朋友！」

 

「才不是呢～真的是因為覺得mini Zaba和薩巴你真的好多地方都很像，才想說想看看他未來的模樣嘛！」去年底的惡作劇又被翻出來叨唸，覺得自己受了天大委屈的阿奎羅拉過已經傻在一旁的馬菲歐擋在身前，嘴嘟得能吊三斤烤肉。

 

「繼承薩巴明明就是很榮耀的事情啊～！」

 

「………。」明明是狡辯卻不知為何聽了讓人心暖暖的。

 

「謝謝你…我會好好保存這張照片的。」感受到來自曼城王牌的獨家祝福，馬菲歐露出陽光般的燦爛笑容。

 

「嗯，不過髮型方面還是就別繼承了！嘿嘿～」阿奎羅一臉頑皮的摟摟小將，同樣笑了開來。

 

「kun……。」嘆氣，這次連薩巴萊塔自己都笑了。歡聲笑語中，覺得晚輩真是太可愛了的曼城右後衛疼愛地用伸手揉揉馬菲歐的頭。

 

「別聽他亂說，你小帥哥的頭髮會沒事的。」

 

「嗯！」西班牙少年乖巧地低下頭顱方便前輩動作，打了層薄薄髮蠟的豐盈褐髮觸感厚實又清爽。

 

年輕人健康的毛囊真好啊……。

 

薩巴萊塔不禁悵然若失。

 

 

【薩巴與迷你薩巴—END】


	7. 沛公與FIFA病毒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某名十分important的charming紳士與傷病潮戰鬥的悲壯故事。

「……痛…。」

 

天藍色牆壁、天藍色的螢光燈裝飾、繞成一圈的深藍色皮椅以及巨大的曼城金色老鷹隊徽，佩萊格里尼不用2秒鐘就認出這裏是伊蒂哈德球場的主隊更衣室。

 

為什麼自己會在這裡？智利工程師的腦袋一片混亂，記憶中自己明明是在主帥辦公室抓破腦袋在計畫週末聯賽的戰術的啊。

 

艱難地自地板爬起身，佩萊格里尼這才發現自己竟然穿著一線隊參賽用的整套天藍色球衣，連球鞋都配成了一整套。

 

「這、這是怎麼回事？！」白髮老帥慌亂地檢查莫名其妙出現在自己身上的球員裝備。

 

啞口無言，這是什麼情況？自己難道要上場踢球嗎？這是什麼友誼賽嗎？但是從來就不記得自己有報名類似的活動啊？

 

『Bluemoon～You saw me standing alone～Without a dream in my heart～』

 

這才發現外面傳來了球迷亢奮的打氣歌聲…這是真正的主場比賽，不是什麼慈善友誼賽。

 

「太好了你終於醒啦！不然這時候還真不知道該去哪裡再找個中衛呢。」就在當事者六神無主的當頭，帶著法國腔的英文從佩萊格里尼背後響起。

 

「Samir…？」回頭，同樣穿著整套球衣裝備的白皙法國青年興高采烈的將自己從地上拉了起來。

 

「這是怎麼回事…我們要比賽了嗎？」

 

「當然是了，不然呢？」納斯里一臉理所當然的回答，還順手拍了拍教練身上的灰塵。「你昏睡太久錯過了熱身我們都好緊張呢～」

 

「…………。」槽點實在太多了，這一切的一切。

 

腦中的疑問多得令人心煩意亂，實事求是的工程師決定從最緊急的開始問起。

 

「為什麼我們要上場！！」

 

「當然是FIFA病毒啊，international injury week！」幸運逃過一劫的法國中場倖倖然地跺腳。「…為國出征的人全部都傷完了在病床上，就只剩我們幾個啦。」

 

我們幾個？！  
佩萊格里尼絕望的衝向球員通道，只見上週沒有國家隊任務的隊員們正一臉陰沈地自門口魚貫而入，似乎剛熱身完畢。

 

就在這時，有個白髮蒼蒼的身影吸引了智利工程師的注意力…。

 

「Brian？怎麼你也要上場！」見到另個教練組成員也穿著整套球衣混跡在熱身的球員中，佩萊格里尼不禁啞然。

 

「沒辦法，現在只有10個人能上場啊……。」

 

「…………。」曼城主帥覺得自己快要不能呼吸了。

 

環顧四周，除了絕對是被抓來湊數的2名教練組成員外，現場的一線隊成員就只有守門員賴特、後衛薩尼亞與德米凱利斯、後腰費爾南多、兩個中場納瓦斯與納斯里，最後是兩個鋒線青少年伊海納喬與羅伯茲。

 

……排個550大巴陣的話能不能活過今天別發生慘案呢？可是現在連11人都湊不出來啊！

 

「今天…誰踢中路？」

 

「不…不是我。」藍眼睛的西班牙人緊張地搖搖頭。「…我在右邊。」

 

「我在左邊喔。」納斯里一臉理所當然的說。

 

「雖然不知道是誰，Yaya與Wilfred為了找人已經出去了好一陣子。」德米凱利斯出聲安慰，試著想讓自家主帥鎮定下來。

 

「反正離首發名單公佈還有15分鐘呢，相信他們吧。」

 

「！？！」這是要人怎麼安心啊？！可憐的智利老帥差點沒氣暈過去。

 

就在這時走廊又有了動靜，似乎是什麼人在正搬運重物的聲音。

 

「來了！很好很好，首發11人終於湊齊啦！」納斯里一臉愉悅的搓搓手。

 

房內眾人齊齊望向門口，熱切的目光中，只見一名西裝筆挺，肚子微胖頭髮微禿的眼鏡中東男人被圖雷與伯尼五花大綁的合力抬了進來。

 

…是曼城主席，穆巴拉克。

 

「聽說咱的主席大人還曾經在表演賽帽子戲法過呢，今天的前腰就拜託您啦～」

 

「……！？！？」

 

佩萊格里尼終於眼前一黑暈了過去。

 

……

 

 

「……Manuel？你怎麼了，Manuel？！」

 

迷迷糊糊中似乎有人在晃動自己的身體。

 

「…………？」眼前一片黑暗，佩萊格里尼覺得自己渾身痠痛，好像已經連續踢了3場博卡河床德比。

 

「Manuel，你還好嗎？」熟悉的有力臂膀將自己扶了起來，拖出昏睡的深淵。

 

「Ruben…？」對於並肩作戰數十載的得力助手的聲音，佩萊格里尼並不會認錯。

 

艱難地睜開眼睛，天藍色的牆壁、象牙白色的辦公桌、深藍色的高背皮椅，牆面上懸掛著的巨大曼城隊徽與古老的名宿照片……這裏是他在City Football Academy的主帥辦公室。

 

「我…睡著了？」

 

低頭，雜亂的筆記紙灑滿桌面，手邊的筆記型電腦還停在與數據分析資料庫連線的畫面，手機時鐘顯示自己陷入夢鄉的時間不過短短的10分鐘……額頭似乎腫了個包，大概是暈倒在桌上的時候撞出來的。

 

…真是個無厘頭的惡夢。

 

一定是自己太疲勞又被隊上眾大腿接踵而來的傷病消息給壓得喘不過氣來了，佩萊格里尼無奈地嘆氣…荒謬的惡夢，也只有夢裡自己才會忘了EDS的存在吧。

 

「不好意思，打擾到你休息了嗎？」憂心忡忡地注視由於缺兵少將而連夜計畫新戰術的多年好夥伴，卡西亞斯一臉心疼。

 

「…今天到這裡就好，你還是快回家休息吧。」

 

「不，謝謝你，不小心打瞌睡是我的失誤。」按摩依舊隱隱作痛的太陽穴，智利老帥重新坐直了身體。短短一週內更新又更新的長長傷病名單，自己必須趕緊考慮週末聯賽以及下週中的歐冠佈陣與輪換才行。

 

「…你來找我有什麼事嗎？」

 

「呃，那個…。」面對依舊一臉疲憊的老夥伴，卡西亞斯欲言又止。

 

「只是想要通知你一件新聞…。」

 

「什麼新聞？」不疑有他的曼城主帥做出『請講』的手勢。

 

「…比利時主帥說，孔帕尼明天會上場………。」

 

「………………。」

 

碰！  
佩萊格里尼的頭再度重重撞上辦公桌。

 

 

【沛公與FIFA病毒-END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主席先生的帽子戲法  
> http://www.manchestereveningnews.co.uk/sport/football/football-news/video-manchester-city-chairman-khaldoon-875661


	8. 德芙巧克力與fantastic 4321

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 隊上傷到真的要沒人出場了，連病床上的德爾芙都替大家擔心起來。

室內燈光漸暗，投影光束準確無誤地打在已經全面展開的布幕上。

 

雖然還處於單獨復健的階段，能夠再度參加隊上戰術會議的感覺真是太棒了，德爾芙心想。

 

先是未來數場的對手錄影與己方最近幾場的影像，接著是許久未見的戰術佈置與虛擬演示。由於教練團隊的精心編輯，一段又一段的影片橋段節奏非常快，在自己還沒反應過來的時候，整場會議就到了最後的口頭討論時間。

 

「雖然現在還有點早…。」比劃著投影布幕上的陣型名單，台上一身天藍色運動裝的老帥嚴肅地宣布。

 

「這就是暫定週末對陣Bournemouth的首發陣容。」

 

4321，伯尼突前，斯特林左路伊海納喬右路，中場費爾南多、費爾南迪尼奧與圖雷，左後衛是傷癒復出的克里希，右邊是在法國坐了一場板凳的薩尼亞，中間曼加拉和即將復出的孔帕尼，守門員則是提早歸隊的哈特。

 

「嗯……。」德爾芙歪頭，名單基本上全是這個國家比賽週沒有大量消耗的人員，思慮非常清晰。

 

考慮到傷病名單、國腳們的體力以及接下來幾周的連續惡戰，這種半輪換陣容也不是不能理解…。

 

…但這陣型看著總有股說不上來的不對勁，到底是為什麼呢？

 

「咳！雖然Vinny與Elia他們還沒回來，但他們的配合應該沒有問題。」清清喉嚨，佩萊格里尼一臉認真的開始本日重點談話。

 

「Gael你覺得大腿感覺怎樣？」

 

「沒問題。」善解人意的法國後衛微笑著給予肯定的回答。「雖然能給我一場找感覺會比較保險，但Aleks比我更需要休息。」

 

「很好。」智利人重重點頭以示讚賞，似乎很滿意當事者的合作態度。「…然後髮型也要和大家統一一下。」

 

「知道了。」向來為人就很隨和的克里希二話不說的答應了。

 

「？」髮型？統一？

 

德爾芙覺得自己有些迷失在對話中。

 

佩萊格里尼換了個方向繼續演講。「至於Yaya還有Reges，你們三個在中場要進行靈活的換位。」

 

「好。」巴西人老實的點點頭以示了解。

 

圖雷愣了半秒，但最終還是顧全大局的答應了。「…喔。」

 

「非常好，希望對手會因為分不清楚你們三個而被晃暈。」

 

「唉？」英格蘭中場覺得自己是不是聽到什麼怪怪的東西了？

 

沒有人注意到德爾芙的呆愣，曼城主帥的戰術說明繼續下去。

 

「然後，Wilfred你今晚就去理個光頭吧。」佩萊格里尼面色肅穆地環顧四周，最後將目光定格在巧克力色的前鋒們身上。「…Kelechi你也去修整一下髮型，整個剃光。」

 

「好的。」「知道了，教練先生。」一大一小的兩名非洲鋒線悍將也乖乖答應了。

 

「呃？」理光頭？德爾芙掏掏耳朵，是智利工程師的英文哪邊發音不太準嗎？

 

按照自己這些日子以來的感受，雖然智利老帥的英文字彙有點貧乏，但至少每次important player和strong squad總是沒用錯的啊。

 

「早些時間Brian也已經和Raheem聯絡過了，他會在倫敦換個髮型再回來。」佩萊格里尼關掉投影機打開照明。

 

「更多的陣型變化我還在想，今天我們就先佈置541和4321吧。」

 

「哎…！教練你是認真的嗎？！」這次德爾芙很確定教練是在講剃光頭的事情了。

 

回頭一看隊友們，英格蘭中場終於想通自己一開始的不協調感究竟從何而來了。

 

…敢請智利工程師是想把大家都變成巧克力色的光頭嗎！？

 

「當然，等Fabian你回來的時候效果就更好了。」台上的佩萊格里尼露出慈祥的微笑。

 

「迷惑對手的效果嗎？！」

 

「我們等著你回來喔～Fabian。」克里希笑著搭上自己的肩膀。

 

「………！！」

 

德爾芙終於眼前一黑暈了過去。

 

………

 

「…哇啊啊啊！！」

 

驚醒過來的德爾芙差點從按摩床跌下來。

 

「怎、怎麼了？！」負責英格蘭中場的理療師第一時間也驚呼起來，深怕自己是不是捏傷了哪條肌肉纖維。

 

「Fabian？你怎麼了？身體有哪裡不舒服嗎？」

 

熟悉的法國腔英文從自己身邊響起，轉頭一瞧，只見趴在另張按摩床上的克里希一臉詫異的望著自己，似乎也被自己的怪叫聲給嚇了一跳。

 

「………咦？」終於回過神來的德爾芙體認到自己在曼城的復健室，還打了個瞌睡。

 

沒有坑爹的戰術會議。  
沒有自暴自棄的主帥。  
更沒有奇怪的巧克力色光頭迷魂陣。

 

「是…是夢啊……。」

 

德爾芙如釋重負的鬆了一口氣。

 

 

【德芙巧克力與fantastic 541-END】


	9. 席爾瓦與長途電話

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一個哲科哥哥和喜娃打電話的故事，微妙的有總集篇的性質。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 劇情和前作1270英里(http://archiveofourown.org/works/8409367)連動。

臨睡之前接到了來自那個人的電話，其實自己也正好想打給他。  
倒也不會自戀地覺得那是兩人心意相通的證明，只是感覺時機也的確到了。

 

點開對方閃爍著的頭像圖案，帶著笑意的年輕男人嗓音自話筒的另一側傳來。

 

『哈囉，David。』

 

「……Edin。」

 

距離上次兩人當面交談已經過了一個多月，令人意外的，彼此絲毫沒有生疏的感覺。

 

『你現在方便說話嗎？』

 

席爾瓦低頭望了眼飯店床頭安裝的電子鐘，當地時間10點。

 

「嗯，沒問題。」

 

『開視訊？』哲科的語氣依舊是那麼柔和快活。

 

「…不用。」

 

意料之外的拒絕，波士尼亞人輕柔的苦笑聲自話筒另端傳來。

 

『嗯？不喜歡我的臉嗎？』

 

「……只想專心聽你的聲音。」知道對方只是在逗自己，心跳還是不自覺地快了起來。

 

\--明知道自己長得好看還故意開這種玩笑的人最討厭了。

 

『我的聲音？』當事者壞心眼的特意拖長了尾音。

 

「沒什麼，只是有一陣子沒聽到了。」為什麼在這個網路電話盛行的時代還要隔這麼久才打通電話，席爾瓦自己也說不上來。

 

「…倒是你，打電話什麼事？」

 

『呃…。』話筒那頭傳來了深呼吸的氣流聲，似乎是當事者在猶豫要不要這麼早就將這場通話的動機破題。

 

「………。」靜靜等待對方的回答，心情莫名的難以平靜，席爾瓦也不知道自己在期待什麼。

 

片刻。

 

『啊…膝蓋覺得怎麼樣？我看了新聞。』打電話的藉口可以有很多，波士尼亞人最後選了最冠冕堂皇的那個。

 

呼出胸腔中原本憋著的空氣，喉嚨中的溫暖突然像散了一樣，席爾瓦覺得飯店的冷氣似乎有些太冷了。

 

「…回到曼徹斯特檢查之前說什麼都太早。」

 

席爾瓦運用他並不流暢的英文作為優勢，強硬轉換話題。

 

「……在羅馬的生活還習慣嗎？」

 

『嗯～還可以囉，有很多零零碎碎的東西要安頓，不過到現在也差不多告一段落了。』

 

想談工作以外的事情，對方是這麼希望的，善解人意的波士尼亞人自然聽懂了對方的暗示。

 

『…曼徹斯特最近開始下雪了嗎？』

 

「還在下雨，不過就快了。」

 

『呵，看來Sergio的開心日子就快到頭囉～。』

 

就算不考慮他南美人的身份，偏好曼市冰冷下雨天的阿根廷前鋒在天氣的喜好上也是相當獨樹一格。

 

「哼…反正他一定也能找些別的東西窮開心的。」想起那名如小太陽般溫暖的曼城前鋒，席爾瓦心情不自覺地緩和下來。

 

『哈哈…也是呢。』同樣放軟了語氣，哲科話鋒一轉。『前陣子看到Jesus和小朋友聚餐的照片，你也去吃了嗎？』

 

「嗯，吃了。」那天晚上絕對是席爾瓦本年度某種意義上印象最深刻的一餐。「……但是我在拍照。」

 

『嗯？怎麼不讓餐廳的人幫大家都拍照呢？位置空一塊怪彆扭的。』

 

「……因為米奇漲成了兩倍大。」席爾瓦的聲音有些僵硬。

 

『啊？』

 

「沒事，請當作沒聽到吧。」話題強制結束。

 

『喔、喔……。』感覺到西班牙小魔法師語氣中的不堪回首，波士尼亞人趕緊又換了個話題。『…說到這個，Vincent前陣子跟我提到有人在基地見到了很像 Wimblydon的貓呢！』

 

「嗯，我記得是Kevin在City Football Academy迷路的時候。」

 

『唉～真奇妙，我從來沒在新基地見到貓呢。』

 

「大概是貓會主動靠近喜歡貓的人吧。」向來沒有貓緣的席爾瓦暗暗覺得有點可惜。

 

『我認為不是每個動物都這樣的…。』在澳洲不知為何被無尾熊給無視了的某人很有話要說，語氣有點不是滋味。

 

『喔，對了～新的F*FA 16你的球員卡評價進入前十了呢，有在遊戲裡試著操作自己了嗎？』

 

「還沒拆封，但Samir說數字玩起來沒什麼感覺，還是玩家的操作技巧比較重要。」

 

『呃，他又拜託人家遊戲公司幫他改金卡了對不對…。』熱愛挑戰的曼城中場已經不是第一次做這種事了。

 

「嗯，這次連Yaya的都改了一份呢，Legends的那種。」

 

『我好想知道Yaya當時的表情……。』哲科真想隔著網路替圖雷點上10根蠟燭。

 

「呵，Joey也說了同樣的話。」席爾瓦不自覺的微笑，在聽說了納斯里家那晚的事情後，哈特笑得幾乎眼淚都要流出來了。

 

『哎呀，讓Harty知道了的話不就全英國參加過他派對的人都曉得了嗎？』想到曼城守門員的熱情鬧騰，哲科不禁在心中又多替圖雷點上了另外10根蠟燭。

 

「至少Jesus還不知道，那時沒有翻譯給他聽。」

 

『你也真是夠保護他的啊…。』哲科的語氣有著微妙的吃味。『你們上禮拜去德國的時候他是不是又跑去你房裡了呢？還是又跑出來到處找你了。』

 

「……嗯。」席爾瓦欲言又止。

 

就在前幾個月，兩人於黃金海岸飯店的深夜談話最後就是終止在跑出來找自己的納瓦斯手上。那晚的記憶再度於腦海甦醒，肌肉彷彿又感受到彼此擁抱的力量，溫熱地持續在胸膛中悸動。

 

然而千里之外，另個當事者只是溫柔的繼續閒聊著。

 

『哈哈…以前半夜偶然也看過幾次他在你門口等著呢。』

 

「…你不覺得傳出去會變成大新聞嗎？」西班牙人已經不知該說什麼才好。

 

『放心～大家只會覺得很溫馨的，很好玩啊。』

 

「你別也把Jesus當小弟弟…。」

 

這麼說來，提到好玩的事情…西班牙人像是想起了什麼事情，跳出手機的通話界面開始翻閱著相簿。

 

「對了，有張好玩的圖，等我一下這就傳給你……。」

 

『薩巴和迷你薩巴那張嗎？Sergio已經傳給我了喔～超級有趣的！』話筒的另一端噴出爆笑聲，看來曼城前鋒的修圖技巧備受好評。

 

「Kun事後被Zaba敲了好幾下頭。」回想起當時的景象，席爾瓦也忍俊不住地笑了出來。「呵，那時候新來的人和小朋友都嚇呆了。」

 

『這麼說來，覺得新加盟的人感覺怎樣呢？」想起那名和自己搭話的薑黃色伶俐青年，波士尼亞人不自覺的有些前輩的感覺。「上次和比利時比賽的時候和Kevin談了下，還真是個好小伙呢。』

 

「感覺都不錯。」曼城中場似乎也相當滿意。「而且自從知道新加盟的Delph和Otamendi都喜歡打拳擊後，媒體組還想今年聖誕節拍個拳王續集呢…帶教練一起。」

 

『Aleks……注意安全啊。』深知自家好友雖然身高體壯氣勢驚人，真和那些練家子動手依舊遠遠不夠看，哲科認真的為科拉羅夫擔心起來。

 

兩人有一搭沒一搭的聊起兩人曼城隊友的事情以及羅馬城的新生活，時間過得意外的快。

 

『啊，沒想到這麼晚了呢…。』話雖然這麼講，電話那頭的哲科聽起來並不累。

 

席爾瓦低頭查看時鐘，已經是深夜1點了。

 

「…嗯。」

 

『你快去睡吧…小心身體，不要太累。』該是收尾的時候了，雖然是無比老掉牙的叮嚀，但這是波士尼亞人最真誠的關懷。

 

『現在體力可不比年輕時代，要花更多心力去調整才行呢。』

 

「………你也是。」關於年紀，生日只相距兩個月的兩人可說是半斤八兩。

 

『咳，就讓我好好享受還是2字頭年齡的最後幾個月嘛…。』對話那頭的男人有些不甘心的咕噥。

 

「呵，我會不停提醒你的。」

 

『好過分啊David。』

 

「你去睡，我也要睡了。」對方的關懷席爾瓦都聽在耳裡。

 

『好吧好吧～那麼…David，法國見。』

 

「……太久了吧。」席爾瓦愣了好幾秒才反應過來哲科是在指歐洲杯的事。「而且搞不好歐冠就會抽中。」

 

『呵…也是呢，說不定會變成米蘭見喔！』電話那頭傳來波士尼亞人招牌的輕柔笑聲。『不過老實說希望不要啊…作為前鋒真不想對付Vincent他們呢。』

 

「………大家都加油出線吧，不過那也是年底的事了。」

 

『是呢……那麼，我聖誕節就去英國看趟大家好了。』臨時起意般，哲科輕快的宣布了自己的假期行程。『這幾年還是第一次有冬歇期，差點忘了。』

 

「唉？」

 

『…哎呀！不該這麼早就跟你說的，應該到時候突然出現你們才會覺得是聖誕驚喜嘛。』話筒那頭傳來一陣愉悅的抽氣聲，哲科努力裝出一副可惜的語氣。

 

『…真是的，這樣一來的話不要點禮物說不過去呢。』

 

「喂…這才是你今天打電話來的真正目的吧？」

 

談判賣關子100分，席爾瓦真心覺得這名前隊友很有當政治家的天賦。

 

『哈哈哈…嗯！』電話那頭是男人得意的爽朗笑聲，承認的倒是爽快。

 

「說吧…想要什麼禮物？」嘆氣，西班牙人覺得自己在面對波士尼亞人的玩笑時總有種招架不來的挫敗感。

 

『一件隊上XL的Christmas Jumper毛衣怎樣？英國的聖誕節就是要穿Christmas Jumper才對！』

 

「這你在哪裡都能買到的吧？有錢的話。」

 

『有錢也不代表想要的東西就都能得到喔。』

 

「…也是。」席爾瓦換了隻手架住身體，頰邊的手機開始發燙，男人的話語在耳中嗡嗡迴響。

 

『這個世界上有好多好多我想要的東西、用錢也買不到的東西……啊，難道David要送我禮物嗎？』

 

「你先講，我會好好考慮。」

 

『好的，讓我想想…。』波士尼亞人發出思考困難的哼哼聲。

 

「別超出常識的範圍。」

 

『呵，當然當然…。』知道對方的一言九鼎有多麼寶貴，哲科胸有成竹地拖長著尾音。『嗯～其實啊，我一直想要一種小小的、軟軟的、產自西班牙、穿著天藍色衣服、棲息在足球場上，絕頂聰明又擅長施魔法的可愛小動物。』

 

「………。」

 

『…David，你覺得你能幫我找到這樣的生物嗎？』

 

「聖誕節的話，勉強可以吧。」席爾瓦的回應就像平常一樣波瀾不驚。「………只是一天的話。」

 

『真的嗎？那我就拭目以待了喔…。』哲科的語氣帶著滿滿的笑意。

 

「時間接近的時候再告訴我航班。」

 

『好的，那麼，這次是真的要去睡了…晚安，David。』男人只是半開玩笑的語氣。『有晚安吻嗎？』

 

「…………聖誕節再說。」

 

『喔？真的要留到那時候嗎？』

 

「…晚安，Edin。」

 

『呵～好的，那就這麼說定了。』

 

波士尼亞人在愉快的笑聲中掛上了電話，通話結束。

 

「…………。」放下手機，席爾瓦覺得自己的臉頰燙得驚人。

 

抬起頭望向窗外，漆黑如鏡的落地窗玻璃映出滿臉笑意的自己。雖然沒有進食，喉頭卻感覺甜滋滋的。

 

「聖誕節…嗎。」

 

拉上床頭櫃的小燈，席爾瓦攏攏懷中軟綿綿的羊毛被，香甜的睡去。

 

 

 

【席爾瓦與長途電話-END】


End file.
